


Cause I'm So Into You

by imlimitedkery



Series: TharnTypeTechno [7]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: One afternoon after practice, things get heated between Type and No in the locker room.That’s how Tharn finds them.(a.k.a the locker room sex scene)ACan We Surrendersequel.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Techno, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno, Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Series: TharnTypeTechno [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719490
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	Cause I'm So Into You

“See everyone next week,” Techno calls out to their teammates leaving the locker room.

It’s Friday and almost everyone has gone already, and Type is deliberately going very slow. He’s been horny for most of their practice, for no particular reason why except Techno had looked especially cute running and ordering their juniors around, and now he really wants to be alone with him, ideally without clothes on. He could wait until they are back home, but where’s the fun in that?

“Mine?” 

A hand on his shoulder brings Type out of his heated thoughts of Techno naked in the middle of the room where anyone could come in any second and see him taking Type’s cock, and he turns to look at Techno, who has his head tilted to the side and a confused pout on his lips. Type smiles at him and shakes his head, not wanting to worry No, and No smiles back before going to his locker. He’s going to tell him what’s on his mind in a second, as soon as the last of their teammates leaves the room, which happens just a minute later.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Type’s eyes fix on Techno. His back is turned as he goes through his things. He’s still wearing his sports gear, but not for much longer if Type has any say in it, and his skin is shiny with his drying sweat. Walking quietly, Type makes his way towards him, a mischievous grin curling his lips. His body is hot and tingling in anticipation, his dick hardening with every step he takes closer to No.

“Mine, did you see Tharn’s text?”

“No.”

“He’s caught up with something so he’ll be a bit late, says to wait for him at the car,” Techno mumbles and, to Type’s delight, bends down to take his shoes off, popping his perfect round ass in the air.

Humming in reply, Type reaches out and lands his hands on Techno’s hips. No jumps and squeals in surprise, but before he has a chance to straighten up, Type moves one of his hands to the middle of his back and stops him. Stepping closer, Type presses his front to Techno’s ass. If he hadn’t been hard already, he would be now.

“Ty - Type?” Techno mutters.

“Yeah?” 

“What are you doing?” Techno tries to stand but Type presses him down and rubs his bulge between Techno’s ass cheeks, eliciting a soft moan from Techno’s lips.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Type chuckles.

“But… here?”

“Hmm, why not? We have some time to kill, and don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it before?” 

Techno doesn’t say anything but Type knows the answer anyway. His smirk grows bigger and Type rubs the hand in Techno’s back gently before he drags it down and under Techno’s shirt. If he was less horny, he might have taken his time, but he isn’t. Quickly, he draws it up until it bundles under Techno’s armpits.

“Take it off,” he grumbles.

Without a words, Techno does as ordered and drops the shirt on the floor. Taking pity on what he is sure can’t be a comfortable position, Type brings Techno up with a pull on his shoulder. Tightening his grip on No’s hip, he keeps rubbing himself on No’s perfect ass and listening to the quiet whimpers he lets out.

“Do you feel that? Do you feel how much I want you?” Type whispers against Techno’s ear.

A shiver runs down Techno’s body, and Type feels it in every part of them that’s pressed together. “Yes, Type, please…”

“Please what?” Type lets his hand run down from Techno’s shoulder to his front, finding one of his nipples and rubbing it with his thumb.

“Please,” Techno whimpers, “fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” Type grins.

Pulling away, Type turns Techno around and pushes him against the row of lockers behind him. No’s back hasn’t hit the metal before Type’s lips are attacking him, barely letting him breath. With a hand at the back of his neck and another on his hip, Type holds Techno firmly where he is. He feels No’s hands on him, running under his shirt and lightly scratching his back. Type licks inside Techno’s mouth and nips his lips before he pulls slightly away, just far enough to take his shirt off and let it join No’s on the floor.

For a second, Type gives himself a moment to appreciate the picture that No makes. His hair is ruffled and sweaty-looking from practice. His face and chest are flushed red. His lips are shiny and swollen. His eyes are black and glazed. God, Type loves him so much. He never though one day the sight of his best friend dishevelled would make him hot and hard but it does, and Type never wants to go back. Taking hold of his face, Type admires Techno some more before kissing him again, slower than before but deeply, tasting his mouth and his tongue until there’s no corner he hasn’t been in.

“I fucking love your mouth,” Type mutters when he pulls away, staying close enough that their lips graze as he speaks. “I want it on me all the damn time.”

Techno whines but Type shushes him. He walks backwards, leaving Techno where he is, until he knows the bench is right behind him. With his eyes locked on Techno’s, Type lops his thumbs inside his shorts and boxers and pulls them down. He smirks when he sees Techno’s hungry look fall on his member as it bounces out, standing tall and dripping. Once he steps out of his clothes, Type takes hold of his member and tugs it a few times, hissing at how good it feels. Still staring at No, who hasn’t moved from where he is panting heavily, Type sits down on the bench and makes a show of opening his legs.

That seems to be all the invitation Techno needs.

Without hesitation, Techno crosses the space between them and falls on his knees between Type’s legs. No’s hands land on Type’s thighs and Type takes hold of Techno’s nape while he continues to jerk himself off leisurely. “Open your mouth,” Type gently squeezes No’s neck and Techno does it at the same time as he leans forward.

A groan leaves Type’s mouth as Techno’s lips close over the head of his cock and his eyes fall close. Type will never get tired of seeing Techno take his or Tharn’s dicks in his mouth and the utter pleasure that always appears on Techno’s face when he does. Though Type doesn’t hate giving head, he doesn’t like it as much as Techno or even Tharn do. For him, it’s more about the power he feels by making them fall apart with his mouth, but he knows that for Techno, he actually loves the taste and the feel of their cocks in his mouth, which suits him and Tharn just fine. 

Type guides Techno over his dick with a firm grip, watching as he bobs his head and as his cock disappears and reappears between No’s plump lips. Techno’s tongue works him deliciously, twisting over his slit and licking up and down his shaft. “Look at you, always so pretty when you have a dick in your mouth,” he groans and reaches out, tracing his thumb over Techno’s cheek and lips, “but as much as I want to cum in it, I promised to fuck you, didn’t I?”

Techno’s eyes fly open and he mumbles around Type’s cock, the vibrations of which makes Type moan loudly. Really not wanting to finish yet, Type pulls No away from his cock and urges him to his feet. With a growl, Type devours Techno’s mouth as he shoves the rest of No’s clothes off. Gripping No’s waist, he nudges him back towards the lockers and, before they hit them again, he turns Techno around.

“Hands on the wall,” Type barks out as he harshly guides Techno’s hands flat on the locker in front of him, forcing him to bend his back slightly, “open your legs.”

Type leads his hands from Techno’s down his arms, his ribs, and his waist to his hips. He stops there as Techno shakily follows his orders. Satisfied, Type reaches for Techno’s ass and cradles it in his hands, massaging the cheeks before running his thumb up and down the crack. He can’t wait to be inside him any longer. “Stay here. Don’t move.”

Gently slapping one of Techno’s ass cheeks and making No gasp, Type walks away to his own locker, door still open, and searches through it for the packet of lube he knows it’s there. When he finds it, he rushes back to where No is waiting for him, not having moved an inch. Type looks him up and down again, bended against the locker, with his ass in the air and open legs, it makes Type’s dick leak and jump.

After squeezing the lube in his fingers, he holds Techno’s ass open and traces a finger over his hole. It winks at him and Type smirks satisfied. The finger slides inside slowly, and Type groans at the tightness he feels around it. He pumps it in and out until it starts to loosen up and Techno’s whimpers tell him it’s time for more. A second finger goes in, a bit easier than the first and Type continues to pump, twist, and open them to stretch Techno out. By the time he has three of his fingers inside No’s hole, Techno is trying to rock back on them, but Type doesn’t let him, holding him still with the grip on his ass.

“Type – mine – please,” Techno whimpers.

“Are you ready for me?” Type smoothly whispers on Techno’s ear, hovering over his back while he continues to finger him.

“Yes! So ready – please –”

Type shushes him and moves back. Taking his fingers out, Type lubes himself up with them and guides his dick to Techno’s entrance. All thoughts of going in slowly fly out the window the moment the head of his cock presses No’s hole, and in one swift thrust, Type enters him. Tightness and heat surround him, making Type groan. Techno cries out but Type know it’s in surprise and pleasure – this is not the first time they’ve done it like this – still, he uses the last bits of self-control he has and stops to let No adjust. 

Less than a minute later, Techno is clenching around him and Type takes it as his clue to move. He doesn’t even try to be gentle, it’s not the time for it, so he pulls out until only the head is in and quickly thrust back in. Type repeats the action again and again, groaning loudly as he slams his hips against Techno’s with force. He doesn’t even let Techno meet his thrust, just holds him by his hips so tightly he’ll leave marks and fucks him as hard as he can. 

The lockers shake in front of them as Type picks up the pace, going faster the more Techno’s hole flutters around him. Between that and Techno’s moans, he would be worried someone would hear them if it was any earlier, but he knows no one is around at this time. With the sweat dripping down his neck, Type is not going to last much longer, he knows, so he pistols in and out of Techno even harder and deeper, chasing after their release.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a voice reaches Type’s ears and he smirks. 

Turning his head towards it, Type sees Tharn leaning against the wall next to the door. He’s grinning and there’s a noticeable tent on his trousers. “How long – have you been – there?”

“A bit,” Tharn chuckles, but it lacks humour, “you were so focused on fucking No into the lockers, you didn’t even hear the door.”

“Tharn…,” Techno moans, and Type looks at him, at his trembling body as he slows down his thrusts but never stops. His head is turned to the side, and his eyes are on Tharn. 

“Yeah baby? Is Type fucking you good?” Tharn coos. 

“Yeah…”

Type grins and slams hard onto No’s sweet spot, making him scream and close his eyes, his arms trembling with the force to keep himself upright. Glancing back at Tharn, Type tilts his head, “you joining?” 

Tharn hums and steps back from the wall. When he reaches them, Type is pulled into a hard kiss and his hips halt momentarily before he picks up his movements again. He feels one of Tharn’s hands slide down his ass and grace his hole and Type rock back on it. Tharn grins against his lips and Type punishes him by biting hard his bottom lip. 

Pulling away, Tharn gives him a look that Type knows means ‘later’ and moves towards No. Type watches as Tharn drops on his knees and slides in the space between Techno and the lockers. He can’t see what they are doing but Type can hear Techno’s muffled whines which means Tharn is probably kissing him breathless before he lets out a loud moan and jerks forwards. Type tightens his grip again over No’s hips and speeds up his thrusts. 

A slurping noise joins his groans and Techno’s whines. Type wishes he could watch Tharn suck No while he fucks him but he’ll have to wait until another time because, right now, he is getting close and the only thought he has is how much he wants to come deep inside No. He feels heat building at his lower back and his balls are aching but, wanting Techno to come first, Type adjust his angle so he nudges Techno’s prostate with every thrust and, a few later, Techno loudly whines as he clenches around Type and comes.

The sudden tightness, and the sound of Tharn swallowing, has Type growling and slamming into No harder and deeper until he’s coming, throwing his head back groaning. Type pulses inside Techno, giving a few shaky thrust as he fills him up and Techno’s hole clenches around him. Coming down from his orgasm panting, Type opens his eyes and takes on Techno’s quivering form and Tharn’s grinning face from where he is still on the floor but has obviously moved to the side so he can see Type – he loves watching Type come. Shaking his head, Type takes a couple ragged breaths and begins to pull out.

“Wait,” Techno’s breathless voice reaches him, “don’t –”

“What –,” Type starts but is interrupted.

“Locker – there’s – in my locker –,” Techno stutters, still trying to catch his breath.

Type frowns, not understanding what he’s on about, and looks at Tharn who has the same confused look as he does. Type raises his eyebrow at him in question and nods towards Techno’s locker. Shrugging his shoulders, Tharn stands up and takes the couple of steps to it. Type sees him search through Techno’s stuff with curiosity until suddenly, his eyes go wide and a teasing smirk grows on his lips.

“Will you look at that?” Tharn snickers as he pulls out a small teardrop-shaped object from Techno’s bag, “someone came prepared.”

_Fuck me sideways, it’s a fucking plug._

“Is that what you want, No?” Type hover over Techno’s back, “Do you want that plug in you?”

Techno nods whimpering as Tharn steps back to their side, plug in hand. “Our baby is so naughty,” Tharn runs a hand down Techno’s neck to his lower back, “he wants to stay wet and open for us, don’t you baby?” Techno nods again.

Kneeling back on the floor, Tharn grins up at Type and nods his head. Type slowly steps back and lets his dick slip out of No. Tharn quickly moves in and uses his tongue to push the cum that slides out from No’s hole back inside. Techno whines and Type uses his hands on his body to rub his sides soothingly. Once satisfied that every drop is back inside, Tharn pushes the plug gently until it’s all in and just a knob is visible. Noticing Techno’s trembling limbs, Type yanks him by his waist to straighten him up as Tharn stands up. 

“Tharn…” Techno mumbles.

“Yes baby?” Tharn pats his head as he steps in front of him. 

“Kiss?” Techno’s voice is so soft Type almost misses it. 

All the teasing melts away from Tharn’s face at Techno’s cute request. With the hand on his head, Tharn brings Techno flush against his chest and into a slow kiss. He will never say it out loud, but Type find them so cute when they are like that, so soft in each other’s arms. Type smiles as he watches them for a bit, until Tharn’s other hand reaches out to him. Stepping forward, Type presses himself against No’s back and wraps his arms around his boyfriends’ waists. 

With a sigh, Techno pulls back from his kiss with Tharn and hides his face in Tharn’s neck. Type goes then for Tharn’s lips and kisses him. He can taste Techno’s release in Tharn's mouth and Type suck on Tharn’s tongue chasing it. Tharn chuckles and nibbles Type’s lips in response. They keep kissing, the warmth of Techno between them and Tharn’s fingers nudging around Type’s hole, until the soft voice of their smaller boyfriend reaches their ears.

“Tharn, you’re poking me.”

“Well, not all of us got off earlier,” Tharn snickers over Type’s lips.

“Maybe,” Type whispers, dropping his head over Techno’s, “we should help him before we go home, what do you say No?”

Techno hums, “showers.”

“Oh, good idea,” Type smiles as Techno raises his head and smiles back at him.

Moving back from the embrace, Type takes hold of one of Tharn’s arm and Techno takes the other and both guide him towards the showers. Before going in, they strip him off and take turns kissing him, slowly but deeply. Together, they push Tharn against the showers’ wall and he lets them. Every time Tharn tries to reach out and touch them, Type or Techno push his hands back. 

As much as they both like being touched by Tharn, neither wants it to turn this into round two. That can wait until they are home. Right now, it’s all about Tharn, and making him come. So, Type focuses on Tharn’s mouth and neck, licking and nibbling, while Techno drops to his knees and takes Tharn in his mouth. At Tharn’s deep groan, Type follows No’s leadership and kneels on the floor. He lets his fingers trace Tharn’s abs, feeling them clench under his touch as he watches Techno bob his head. Type pulls him away and takes over. 

Moulding his lips around Tharn’s cock’s head, he sucks on it before moving down, tracing it with his tongue as he goes as far as he can before he pulls back and repeats. Type hears Tharn’s noises get higher and deeper and that’s exactly what he wanted. A nudge at his temple makes him pull out and Techno dives back in. When Techno pulls Tharn’s cock out of his mouth next and lick a long strip on the side of it, Type does the same on the other side and their lips meet at the head. They messily kiss there before Techno suck the head once, then Type, and back at Techno. 

They keep taking turns until Type feels Tharn’s stomach muscles contract under his palm. Type lets Techno go down on Tharn’s dick until he’s all the way in, and then they both look up at Tharn. A second later, Tharn groans loudly and Type knows he’s coming down Techno’s throat. He looks back to No to watch him swallow, his cheeks hollowing around Tharn’s cock and his Adam’s apple bobbing. Type massages the back of Techno’s head in support until slowly, Techno pulls away and Tharn’s soft dick falls from his lips. Without a thought, Type smashes his mouth over Techno’s, relishing on the whimper he lets out. 

After they break apart, Type feels a hand on his head and stares up at Tharn, who albeit a bit breathless, is looking down at them softly. “Shall we shower and get home now?”

“Yeah,” Type stands up and helps Techno do the same with a wince, “damn, that hurts.”

Tharn chuckles, “you’re the one who wanted to do that here.”

“Shut up or you won’t fuck me later.”

“Liar,” Techno coughs.

Tharn laughs and pecks No on his cheek, “you tell him baby.”

“Assholes,” Type grumbles as he turns the shower on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry there's only one update this week but being sick put me in the mood to watch tv (which I hardly do) and it continued until today. I'm starting to work tomorrow part-time (from home still because lockdown) but hopefully I can continue writing at my usual pace again (or more if I get into a steady rutine).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who supports this series btw! Y'all are the reason I keep writing it.


End file.
